fairytalefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Snow Queen/@comment-108.39.74.143-20191207231129
Princess Snow White/The Snow Queen and Prince Ross Red Snow White's the title character and Big Bad of the third game. Her twin brother, Ross is introduced in the seventh game, then he returns in the eleventh, whereas, Snow returns in the seventh and twelfth games. *'The Ageless: Just like the other Guardians.' *'Badass in Distress: Ross ends up injured several times during ''Rapunzel; the detective needs to heal him at least twice.' *'Big Damn Heroes: Ross does this for the detective quite a bit during Ballad of Rapunzel, and Snow also pulls one off.' *'Composite Character: Not only is Snow Snow White, not only is Snow The Snow Queen, either, but she's the Snow White from [https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Literature/SnowWhiteAndRoseRed Snow-White and Rose-Red] and one of the title characters of The Snow-Daughter and the Fire-Son likewise.' *'Daddy's Girl: Snow, very much so. Their father blames himself for what his second wife almost convinced him to do to his own children, so he'll do pretty much anything his daughter wants.' *'Determinator: Ross has been searching for who knows how long for a way to get into Floralia and rescue his beloved Rapunzel. After the first century or two, most people probably would have given up; not him.' *'Doting Parent: Snow, to her son Gwyn.' *'Easy Amnesia: Ross is suffering from this when he and the detective first reunite in Swan Princess, but one magic potion later and he knows just who she is. (No explanation is offered for why she fails to recognize him, though.)' *'Elemental Rivalry: Snow White's the Guardian of the Frost Edelweiss, and she has ice-based powers, whereas, Ross is the Guardian of the Fiera Rosa, and he has fire-based powers.' *'Elemental Weapon/Flaming Sword: Ross seems to be able to make his sword blaze at will, probably because of his fire-based plant powers.' *'Fiery Redhead: Ross is a bit temperamental, which is perhaps to be expected from someone with fire powers, and the detective notes in Swan Princess that "he's not known for his patience." Nevertheless, he's a good guy, and devoted to both the goddess Flora and his betrothed, Rapunzel.' *'Gender Flip: Ross is revealed to be Snow White's elder fraternal twin brother, rather than the classic traditional story of sisters, Snow White and Rose Red. Partially offset in that this likely doubles as a reference to an English folktale called "The Snow-Daughter and the Fire-Son."' *'God Save Us from the Queen!: Snow, during her stint as the Snow Queen.' *'Green Thumb: Possibly. Although neither twin is ever shown causing their designated plant to grow, Ross can be healed of injuries by being in the presence of the Fiera Rosa. They may have similar relationships with their plants as that of Briar Rose and Ivy, and we simply haven't seen it yet.' *'Happily Married: Snow and James were this for at least a few years, but it ultimately fell apart.' *'An Ice Person: As noted above, Snow has ice powers due to being the Guardian of the Frost Edelweiss.' *'Improbable Hairstyle: Snow's hair somewhat defies gravity.' *'Irrational Hatred: Snow has this for her late husband James, blaming him for the incident that almost killed their son, Gwyn. Whether it's justified or not is unknown; see the Noodle Incident entry in the game's folder.' *'Jerkass: Ross starts out as one. He threatens the detective until Gerda vouches for her. He then abandons Gerda in a place he knows is dangerous to go off on his own; when Gerda gets captured while assisting the detective, he blames the detective for not protecting her. The first time the detective heals him, he's condescending towards her. He loses the attitude later, though.' **'Jerkass Woobie: In Ross's defense, he's been trying to reunite with his beloved Rapunzel for who knows how many hundreds of years - it's not really clarified just how long ago Floralia was destroyed. All things considered, it's entirely possible that the strain of the situation has frayed his nerves. He does come around once he realizes the detective is a valuable ally, and grows protective of her.' *'Karma Houdini: Snow gets away scot-free with her crimes because they were done with "good intentions."' *'My Beloved Smother: In the bonus chapter of Ballad of Rapunzel, Snow's son, Prince Gwyn observes that she's always been an overprotective parent.' *'My Sister Is Off-Limits!: Ross was on the giving end of this regarding his sister's marriage to Prince James, and is on the receiving end of it from Belladonna.' *'Obnoxious In-Laws: Averted; in Tinderbox, Snow indicates that she's pleased with her future daughter-in-law and hopes they can develop a good relationship.' *'Polar Opposite Twins: In almost every conceivable way.' *'Power Dyes Your Hair: A villainous example. The Snow Queen's hair is white. When she's freed of the False Mirror's control, it returns to its natural black. However, when she's seen again in Ballad of Rapunzel and Tinderbox, it has gone white again for no stated reason. Possibly it's some sort of side effect of her frost powers, or maybe she just likes the look.' *'Pretty in Mink: Whenever Snow is seen, she's wearing a coat of this sort.' *'Red Eyes, Take Warning; Averted; Ross has red eyes, but he's a noble, honorable man.' *'Regent for Life: During the third game, Snow's sort of this for the Snowfall Kingdom, at least according to a statue in the courtyard. It's engraved with the King's own words that "I am gravely ill. My daughter Snow shall rule in my stead." It's noted in a diary entry elsewhere that the place went very much downhill after she took over. She's given up the position as of Tinderbox, with her father having bequeathed his crown to her son, Gwyn.' *'Royals Who Actually Do Something: Snow has been looking for the child who will cure her son's curse for centuries. Ross, meanwhile, has been struggling for almost as long to find a way into Floralia's remains to find his beloved Rapunzel.' *'The Smurfette Principle: Inverted. Based on what has been revealed thus far, Ross is the only known male Guardian chosen by the goddess Flora; the others are all female, and identified as handmaidens.' *'Unwitting Pawn: In Snow Queen, the False Mirror has convinced the Snow Queen that repairing it will heal her son. Instead, repairing the mirror gives it the power to magnify her grief and cover the entire world in a killing snow.' *'Well-Intentioned Extremist: Snow's motives are actually benign, but they lead her in a terrible direction.' *'Winter Royal Lady: Princess Snow White/The Snow Queen'''